I'll Make Love To You Like You Want Me To
by minakochan150
Summary: Sonny and Chad's first time.


**Hi! I'm new here. This is my first one shot of Sonny and Chad! This is rated M due to the sexual content that you will witness.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SWAC. This is my first fanfic so please bear with me if it's bad.**

* * *

Chad and Sonny were sitting on the couch in Chad's living room watching _Pitch Perfect. _They were singing along to all the songs that the Treblemakers and Bellas performed. An hour later, the movie had ended.

"I love Fat Amy. She's hilarious" Sonny said while laughing. Chad looked at Sonny while she was laughing. _"She's so beautiful when she laughs" _he thought. He zoned back into reality to listen what else Sonny was saying. "I love the ending song that the Bellas sang! What was your favorite, Chad?" Chad thought about it for a minute. "I liked the Treblemakers version of Right Round. I would probably do the same thing and point at you while performing it," Chad said. "Awww. You're so sweet." Sonny put her head on Chad's shoulder for a few minutes.

"So, what should we do now?" Chad asked. He looked down to his girlfriend's face. Sonny lifted her face and their lips connected. They stayed in that position for five minutes. Without breaking the kiss, Chad lifted up Sonny and brought him to his room. He placed Sonny on the bed and started to make out.

Sonny pulled away. "I want you," Chad looked at her. "Are you sure? I won't be able to stop." Sonny nods. They resumed their making out. Chad moved his hands to the hem of Sonny's shirt and slowly lifted it up. He stopped at her breasts and pressed them gently. Sonny pulled away from the kiss and leaned her head back, moaning. Chad lifted her shirt over her head. Sonny lifted his shirt over his head too, leaving them topless. Chad started to kiss her neck, leaving her a hickey. Sonny moaned and played with the buttons on Chad's jeans. Sonny successfully unbuttoned them and slowly pulled them down. Chad stepped out of his jeans and kicked them somewhere in his room. He then proceeded to unbutton Sonny's jeans while Sonny was kissing his neck. He successfully pulled the jeans off of her and started to kiss her stomach.

Chad grabbed Sonny's face and kissed her aggressively. His hands went to her back and unhooked her strapless bra. He threw her bra somewhere in the room. Chad pulled away to admire his girlfriend. Nothing was covering her except her hair and her thong. Chad started to fondle with her breasts. Sonny moaned, pulling at Chad's hair. Chad licked and bit her right nipple before proceeding to do the same thing on her left one. He squeezed her breasts before kissing her stomach, moving onto the area that he wanted most. Chad pulled Sonny up, making her sit up on the bed while he proceeded to rub her warm, moist spot.

Sonny groaned and spread her legs slightly further apart, hinting to Chad to move on. Chad then slipped underneath her thong and started to rub her clit in small circles with his index and middle fingers. "Stop teasing me, Chad. Take them off" Sonny said in a sexy whisper. Chad obliged. He took off the thong with his teeth. He stopped to admire her for a moment. "You like what you see," Sonny said, smirking. Chad nodded. He licked her clit before placing one finger in her. Sonny moaned loudly at his movement. Chad pumped one finger in her, then adding a second finger, and then a third. He pumped and pumped. He took his fingers out, receiving a whine from Sonny. "Cha-" before she can continue saying his name, Chad dived to her clit. He started to lick it, before nibbling and sucking it. Sonny replaced her words with a cry of pleasure. "I'm getting close!" Sonny said panting. She came in Chad's mouth. Chad kissed her, letting her taste herself.

Soon, it was Sonny's turn. Sonny flipped him over, leaving her on top of Chad. Sonny kissed his stomach, trailing down to the place she wanted the most. She slowly took off his boxers, leaving kisses in replace of the clothing. Once the clothing was completely off, Sonny stared at the throbbing member in front of her. She took it in her hand and started massaging it. Chad moaned. "Don't tease me Sonny" Sonny bent down to her knees and started to suck on his member. Chad moaned out a cry of pleasure. Sonny started sucking from top to bottom, licking his head in the process. "I'm getting close .." Chad said huskily. He came in Sonny's mouth. Sonny swallowed his cum, but not before she kissed him, letting him taste himself.

Chad flipped her back over to the bed. He slipped a condom on his member, and started to nudge his head with her clit. Chad looked at her in the eyes. Sonny nodded, understanding what he meant. He slowly slid inside her, earning a painful sound from Sonny. "Shh shh, don't think about it." Chad kissed her breasts while he slid inside her more. Once fully inside, he slowly slid in and out. Chad wanted this to last as long as possible.

"Ch-Chad, f-f-faster please" Sonny begged. Chad started to go faster. Him and Sonny started to moan out cries of pleasure. Sonny started thrusting him, making her grab Chad's neck and getting them to touch each other skin to skin. Chad started to feel the rush and emptied himself in his girlfriend. Sonny came seconds later. Chad pulled out, threw out the condom and then laid next to Sonny.

"That was amazing" Sonny said huskily. Chad kissed her. "Goodnight, Sonshine."

"Goodnight, Chad."

* * *

**Like I said, this is my first one. R&R would be much appreciated :)**


End file.
